Winter Wonderland Dreams
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (Somewhat a sequel of A Wonderful Christmas) Boss and Caitlin plan their wedding as Howdy proposes to Natsu while an angel ham and a demon ham come from nowhere to be Caitlin's guardians. Will the two weddings be perfect or will something get in the way?
1. Howdy's Proposal

"Caitlin! CC, did you hear me?"  
Caitlin glanced back up from her daydream. She looked around her living room where she and Natsu were. Caitlin shook her head and muttered, "Sorry, I was having a daydream."  
Natsu sighed and remarked, "CC, do you remember what we were talking about?"  
"Not quite...," Caitlin murmured.  
"Well, we were talking about your wedding, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah! Now what about it?"  
"Where do you want it to be?"  
Caitlin glanced around and whispered, "I truly don't know."  
She stood up from her spot on the couch in front of her television and sat down at her messy computer desk. Caitlin connected to the Internet and opened up a web page. She turned around toward Natsu and beckoned for her to look at what she pulled up.  
"I want it to be at the Winter Wonderland Inn," Caitlin acknowledged.  
"It's in Hamusta City," Natsu noted.  
"Yeah, it's only about three hours away, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"This will be the perfect wedding..." Caitlin got up from the chair in front of her computer and spun around. "For me and Boss, that is."  
"Well," Natsu said as she looked around, "let's go tell your future husband where it is."  
"Akay," Caitlin replied as she and Natsu walked out of her house and to the clubhouse. When they got there, the Ham-Hams were practically running around the clubhouse. They were probably anxious about the wedding or something of that sort.  
"Natsu!" Oxnard shouted as he ran over to her from the corner of the clubhouse. "Howdy wants to see you!"  
"Akay...I guess," Natsu mumbled as she and Caitlin walked over to Howdy who was in the corner of the clubhouse and was as red as his apron. "Yes?"  
Howdy turned toward Natsu and Caitlin and blushed bright red. "Natsu...," he whispered.  
"Yep-p?" Natsu replied.  
Howdy glanced around and blushed even redder. He got down on his knees in front of Natsu, glanced around again, and pulled out a small box. "Natsu Megami, will you marry me?" Howdy inquired.  
Natsu held her breath and glanced excitedly over at Caitlin. Caitlin was smiling broadly and looking around the clubhouse. Natsu looked back at Howdy and smiled.  
"Of course, I will marry you," she whispered.  
Howdy turned even redder as he jumped up and shouted, "YES! SHE SAID YES! WOOT HOOT!!!"  
"I heard ya there...," Caitlin whispered as she looked around for Boss. He was nowhere in sight, and Caitlin sighed and shrugged. "I wonder where he got to..."  
Suddenly something appeared behind her. Caitlin froze in place, and suddenly something happened... 


	2. Celena and Lucky

"CAUGHT ON CAMERA!" a voice shouted as smog filled the air. When the smog cleared, there was a demon ham with pigtails with hot pink ribbons and a fur pattern similar to Caitlin's except with a gray bottom. She held up a digital camera and walked over to Caitlin.  
"Who are...?" Caitlin started to talk, but the demon ham interrupted.  
"I interrupt those who are in the clubhouse!" the demon ham shouted. "I have caught on camera Caitlin-Chan's fiancé behind her trying to scare her!"  
The demon ham held the digital camera up to Caitlin's face. Caitlin glanced into it and saw a pic of herself with Boss behind her. She spun around, and, sure enough, there was Boss standing right behind her frozen in place and a little pale.  
Boss shrugged and mumbled, "It's true."  
There was more smog that filled the room and a loud popping noise. When the fog cleared, there was an angel ham standing in the middle of the room of the clubhouse. She had white fur and pretty, straight blond hair. The angel ham walked up the demon ham and said, "Celly, why did you leave me in Britain?!"  
"Britain?" the demon ham mumbled. "What's Britain?"  
"The country!" the angel ham retorted.  
"I thought I was in Brazil."  
"Brazil OR Britain, you don't leave your best friend alone! I got chased by an elephant..."  
"Elephants aren't in Brazil OR Britain!"  
"Well, then, some country with elephants."  
"Excuse me...," Caitlin mumbled. "...Who are you?"  
The demon ham and angel ham glanced toward Caitlin and shrugged.  
"Teehee, welly, _my_ name is Shoxxi Celena-Chan," the demon ham explained. "But hams call me Celena, Celly, Shoxxi Celena, Celena-Chan, Shoxxi Celena, and even CC, but that's your nickname..."  
"That's hard to remember...," the angel ham said. "But my name is really Shoxxi Lucky-Chan, but hams just call me Lucky."  
"What can I call you, Shoxxi Celena-Chan?" Caitlin inquired.  
The girl demon ham looked up. "Just call me Celena or Celly. I mainly go by Celena, but Lucky calls me Celly," she replied.  
Caitlin nodded. "Akay," she responded. "So, what do ya need?"  
Celena glanced over at Lucky. She nodded as she held her black trident tight in her paws. Celena took a deep breath and began talking.  
"Well, Caitlin-Chan, as I was told, me and Lucky are..." Celena paused. "Teehee, well, long story why, but I, Shoxxi Celena-Chan, am your guardian demon ham, and Lucky here is your guardian angel ham. Cool, isn't it? It's rare for someone to have both a guardian angel ham and a guardian demon ham. Consider it a special gift that you can use a lot." She winked.  
Caitlin glanced around. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Dude, I have both an angel ham and a demon ham as my guardian hams! That's SO awesome-ay!"  
Boss nodded. "Yeah...," he murmured with little interest.  
Caitlin then turned around toward Boss with sparkling eyes. "I found the perfect place for our wedding, and now for Natsu and Howdy's, too," she whispered. "It's called the Winter Wonderland Inn. It's a really nice place up in Hamusta City."  
Boss nodded. "Wherever you want it to be," he whispered.  
Celena and Lucky walked to Caitlin and Boss. "Getting married, are we?" Lucky remarked.  
"We must prepare immediately!" Celena shouted. "I'm commander for this wedding! Now, Lucky, you take care of the Winter Wonderland Inn reservations and everyone's wedding clothes, and I'll do the rest!"  
Caitlin looked around and then at Natsu. "Well, this is going to be easier than I thought with them taking care of it...," she whispered.  
"Seriously," Natsu mumbled. 


	3. Invite Mistake

A few days later...  
  
Caitlin and Natsu were sitting right next to the river a few days later conversing about their weddings. The river was a dark midnight blue, and the wind stung the bones in their faces it was so chilling. The trees were bare of their leaves, and there was no sign of leaves around the area.  
When Caitlin was talking about what she wanted her wedding dress to look like, there was a sudden rustling noise in the bushes not so far away. She glanced back at them, and she knew what was about to happen. Caitlin smiled slightly as she heard the next noise...  
"BWAHHH!!!" Celena's voice shouted from inside the bushes.  
"WHAH!!!" Lucky yelled a second later.  
"WHA?!?!?!" Mike's voice shouted louder than his already naturally loud voice. There was next the sound of running feet, and a voice shouting, "RUN FOR COVER!"  
Caitlin and Natsu were practically rolling on the ground with laughter as Celena and Lucky came out of the nearby bushes. Celena smiled evilly and laughed demonically with her naturally devilish laugh. Lucky lightly giggled as she blushed bright pink in her cheeks.  
"It's great to have a great team of guardian hams around! Especially these two!" Natsu laughed.  
Celena smiled and remarked, "I am the scary Shoxxi Celena-Chan reporting for DUTY! BWA HA HAA!"  
"That's just scary, Celly," Lucky mumbled.  
"...Very," Caitlin mumbled. "So...how are the wedding plans going, hmm?"  
Celena nodded and remarked, "Well, I sent the invitations earlier in the morning...I sent invitations to all your friends that went home a few days ago...I handed out invitations at the clubhouse...uh, and there was also that group that I just scared away...yeah, I invited them."  
Lucky turned pale along with Caitlin and Natsu. "YOU INVITED THE BAD HAMS?!" Lucky shouted.  
"Uh...maybe...," Celena murmured as she glanced around awkwardly. "So what?"  
"So what?!?!?!" Caitlin yelled. "Celly, they'll CRASH the wedding! Oh my God, my life is OVER..."  
"Oh, gosh...," Natsu mumbled as she put her head in her paws.  
Celena looked down at the ground. "Oh, it won't be that bad! I mean, they're just the Bad Hams! I mean, come on! What could they do SO bad?"  
"Celly, you don't understand," Caitlin remarked. "See, they're THE Bad Hams, you know? They're up to NO good, and my life is SO OVER... Bad Hams and Ham-Hams don't mix good! They don't even like us that much! ...They don't like Boss, period!"  
"Then why would they come?" Celena asked in a relieved tone.  
"They'll come to CRASH IT!!!" Caitlin panicked. "That's the only reason, and they'll ruin it! This is going to be the WORST wedding in history!!!"  
Natsu shook her head. "This is really bad...," she whispered. "My older sister is going to be there, and she'll probably embarrass the heck out of me..."  
"Heh," Lucky mumbled. "Are you sure she won't be around Mike and trying to impress him?"  
"That is embarrassing...!" Natsu mumbled.  
Caitlin shook her head. "I just need to adjust to this for a while," she whispered as she walked away with Natsu silently following her.  
Lucky glared at Celena. "Celly, you should've known better not to invite the Bad Hams!" she scolded. "Now CC's gonna hate us forever and will never depend on us again! What are we supposed to do about that?"  
Celena frowned and whispered, "CC's gonna hate me? Oh no...this is really bad. What to do...what to do... Lucky, we gotta make sure we keep those Bad Hams in line, otherwise, this _will_ be the worst wedding ever. Got that? Now, we need to plan the rest of this..."  
  
A few minutes later at the clubhouse...  
  
The rest of the Ham-Hams were talking at the table in the center of the biggest room in the clubhouse. They were focused on the weddings and just couldn't wait for them. The Ham-Hams' attention turned toward Caitlin and Natsu as they slowly walked into the clubhouse.  
Boss walked over to Caitlin. "What be wrong, my Caitlin-Chan?" he inquired.  
Caitlin looked up at him. "Oh, Boss!" she exclaimed. "I really shouldn't tell you, but I shall tell you what Celly did this morning!"  
Boss frowned. "That demon ham?" he asked.  
"Yep-p," Caitlin acknowledged. "Well, you know how she was in charge of the invitations? Yeah, she told me she sent some to Kayla, Heather, Lila, Megan, and Ando and passed some out here, but guess who else she invited?"  
"Uh...," Boss mumbled. "...Officer Bob?"  
"No, but remind me to invite him and Barbara," Caitlin muttered. "She invited, yes, THE Bad Hams! Can you believe it? Celena invited the Bad Hams to OUR wedding!"  
Boss looked around nervously. "Eh...," he whispered. "So, what do we do?"  
"We have to go on with it," Caitlin remarked reluctantly. "We can't do anything about it if they come or not."  
Boss shook his head and grumbled, "I never really liked that demon ham from the start anyway..."


	4. Wedding Outifts

Two days before the wedding...  
  
Caitlin had carefully invited the rest of the hams that she had wanted to invite. Natsu also invited a few more. Celena and Lucky had been getting the Winter Wonderland Inn reservations together but weren't really talking much to Caitlin, for they knew she was apparently mad at them for inviting the Bad Hams.  
At the clubhouse two days before the wedding, the Ham-Hams crowded around the table on which Celena and Lucky stood on. Celena was in a hot pink dress with a big blue jewel on her collar. She had her silver hair down instead of up in her pigtails, and it actually was wavy even though Celena's hair looked straight in her pigtails. Lucky was in a blue dress with a lighter blue jewel on her collar.  
"Lucky has an announcement, so...BE QUIET!" Celena demanded as she turned toward Lucky.  
Lucky rolled her eyes and announced, "Well, we all know the wedding is in two days, and we all know that we're leaving for the Winter Wonderland Inn tonight. So...I have all of your wedding outfits for the big wedding!"  
Lucky smiled as she stepped off the table and walked to the closet in the big room. Celena followed her and flipped her hair and whispered, "Lucky, do I look good with my hair down?"  
"You look like...," Bijou mumbled but paused and looked at Lucky. "Oh my, I can't say you look like an angel, so you look really nice, Celena."  
Celena smiled. "Teehee, that's our dear Lucky that's our dear angel around here."  
Lucky blushed as she opened the closet. Inside were lots of wedding outfits for each of the Ham-Hams. Lucky handed them out to each of the Ham- Hams and made each put them on.  
When Lucky picked up Caitlin's wedding dress, she walked over with Celena by her side. Caitlin perked up and looked at the dress they had brought over to her. Caitlin's eyes coruscated as she looked at the light pink dress and the long veil that was a little darker than the dress that went with it. The dress sparkled by itself as she took it into her paws.  
"Oh, thank you, Celly and Lucky!" Caitlin exclaimed as she hugged her two guardian hams.  
Celena smiled and whispered, "Teehee..."  
"Go put it on and come back out here," Lucky remarked.  
"Akay," Caitlin replied as she walked out of the room.  
When she came back in the room a few minutes later, Celena and Lucky were inspecting Caitlin's wedding dress. Caitlin spun around in it and whispered, "I love it!"  
"It's perfect!" Celena exclaimed.  
"Except for one thing...," Lucky mumbled as she walked over to Caitlin. She glanced at her pigtails with her purple ribbons and whispered something to herself. Lucky lightly pulled out the ribbons that held Caitlin's pigtails up and brushed her fingers through Caitlin's long, brown hair. Caitlin's hair drooped and naturally took its beautiful shape.  
"Now perfect!" Lucky acknowledged as she walked back to Lucky.  
Caitlin looked in the mirror at herself. "Wow, Celly! Wow, Lucky! Y'all really know how to do this!"  
"So, you're not mad at us?" Celena inquired.  
Caitlin looked at Celena and Lucky awkwardly and shouted, "Of course, I'm mad at you! You invited the Bad Hams!"  
"Hehe...," Lucky mumbled as she frowned at Celena.  
Celena frowned and turned around toward the other Ham-Hams. "Well, Hammy-Hams," she remarked, "get ready, and we'll meet back here in an hour! We're gonna leave for Hamusta City then..."  
Natsu walked up to Caitlin after Celena finished her announcement. She was wearing a light blue dress with the veil, which was a bit darker blue. "Well, how does my wedding dress look?" she inquired.  
Caitlin nodded and remarked, "Coolio. I like it."  
Howdy walked over and took Natsu by the paw. He was wearing a black tuxedo. "I love it," he whispered.  
Natsu blushed. "Hehe," she whispered.  
  
With Mike and Stella...  
  
In one of the many meeting rooms in the Bad Hams Place, Stella looked over Mike's shoulder as he hovered over the invitation Celena had forced through the crack in the front door. He shook his head and whispered something to himself. Stella continued to read it and sighed.  
"Who da heck gave us the invite?" Stella mumbled.  
Mike shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know, but I have a plan. I really can't believe Cait's marrying this guy... We can crash this thing to the ground and take over, just we need careful planning... Stella, go get Roger and Becky."  
Stella frowned and protested, "Why can't _we_ and only _we_ plan it?"  
"Stella..."  
"Okay, okay, whatever!" Stella rolled her eyes as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.  
Mike shook his head and mumbled, "Why does she _not_ like Becky? I'm not following all of this. Or is it just normal? I guess..."  
A few minutes later, Stella came back into the meeting room with Roger and Becky following behind her. She walked up to Mike with her paws on her hips and retorted, "Well, there you go."  
Mike nodded and turned toward Becky and Roger. "Well, you're probably wondering why you're here. Now, look at this..." 


	5. The Winter Wonderland Inn

An hour later with the Ham-Hams...  
  
"Hammy-Hams? Oh, there's most of you... Where's Lucky? Oh, you're over there with Bijou and Sandy... Where's Howdy and Natsu? Oh, sorry, you're over there! Now, where's Hamtaro? Hamtaro! C'mon over now! Okay, I'm gonna take role..." Celena glanced around at all of the Ham-Hams wearing their wedding outfits in the biggest room of the clubhouse. "This is going to be confusing...but oh wellys!"  
"Celly, get it over with," Lucky murmured.  
"Okay, okay!" Celena shouted. "I'll start...Hamtaro?"  
"Here!" Hamtaro shouted.  
"Oxnard?"  
"Here!"  
"Bijou?"  
"Oui!"  
"Cappy?"  
"Over here!"  
"Okay... Dexter?"  
"Right here!"  
"Jingle?"  
"Here!"  
"Maxwell?"  
"Of course, I'm here!"  
"Panda?"  
"Yup!"  
"Pashmina?"  
"Here, Celly!"  
"Penelope?"  
"Ookyoo!"  
"Sandy?"  
"Like, yea!"  
"Snoozer?"  
"Zu zu...here..."  
"Stan?"  
"Over here, baby doll!"  
"Howdy?"  
"Right hurr!"  
"Natsu?"  
"Here!"  
"Boss?"  
"Over here."  
"Caitlin?"  
No reply. Celena looked around and didn't see Caitlin. She shrugged and walked into the other room, which was Boss's room. Celena paused when she saw Caitlin in front of the mirror. She whispered, "CC, c'mon, it's time."  
Caitlin turned around with a light smile on her face. "Of course," she whispered. "Celly, what will happen to my last name?"  
"Caitlin-Chan, didn't I already tell you what your name will be when you marry? I told Natsu already, I remember."  
"Tell me, Celly."  
"Well..." Celena paused. "Your name, when you get married, will be Caitlin-Chan Taisho-Kun. Wellys, that means you're married to Boss."  
"Coolio."  
"Now, c'mon, CC!"  
"Akay." Caitlin followed Celena into the room where the Ham-Hams were. She continued to smile as she walked over to Boss. Boss softly held her paws and whispered, "You nervous?"  
"No, just too excited," she whispered back as Celena shouted, "Okay, Hammy-Hams! Let's be going!"  
  
Three hours later...  
  
A blond and white hamster behind the front counter of the Winter Wonderland Inn, Mr. Domingo, who was the owner of the Winter Wonderland Inn, waited patiently as he looked to his bellhop who was ironically named Mr. Bell, who was a dark gray hamster. Mr. Domingo sighed as he whispered something to the employee. He nodded as he waited patiently with Mr. Domingo.  
After a few more minutes, Mr. Domingo said in his jovial deep voice, "Mr. Bell, our customers should be here soon."  
Mr. Bell, in his feeble, old voice, replied, "I sure hope so."  
Mr. Domingo paused with his paw in the air. He had heard and saw the door open. He smiled as he greeted, "Why, hello! And welcome to the Winter Wonderland Inn!"  
Hamtaro looked over at Oxnard and Bijou as they followed him. "Hamha!" Hamtaro responded simutaneously.  
Celena and Lucky walked up to Mr. Domingo. "I am Shoxxi Celena-Chan, sir!" Celena acknowledged as she brushed her hair back from in front of her face. "These are the Ham-Hams, and I think there's more to come by tomorrow!"  
Mr. Domingo nodded as he put on a pair of eye glasses. He mumbled, "For the two weddings? Of course, I'm glad you've come to the Winter Wonderland to take care of your wedding! Who are the couples getting married in two days?"  
Caitlin and Boss stepped forward, and so did Howdy and Natsu. Caitlin blushed as she leaned against Boss and whispered, "I'm getting married."  
Mr. Domingo nodded and told Mr. Bell, "Mr. Bell, get these hams some rooms! And be sure to get the four lovebirds the honeymoon suite, even though they're not exactly married yet..."  
The old bellhop stood at attention. "Yes, Mr. Domingo. Now, come along, young 'uns! Can't stand around all day... I'll get your...oh, thank you, miss and miss! Haha, come along now! Oh, and watch out for the stairs right there! They're tricky..."  
After a few more minutes, all of the Ham-Hams except Caitlin, Boss, Natsu, and Howdy had rooms. Mr. Bell continued leading them up stairs, down corridors, down stairs, back up another flight of stairs, and finally to a door. He turned around toward the two couples and remarked, "Well, here we are."  
Caitlin, Boss, Natsu, and Howdy stepped inside. It was a huge honeymoon suite inside the door. There was a kitchen, a private deck, a living room with two couches and a love seat, and two bedrooms. Mr. Bell nodded, remarked, "I think it'd be my duty to make you two guys sleep on the couch until _after_ the wedding, yes?", and exited the room, leaving the four alone.  
"Now what do we do?" Howdy inquired.  
Caitlin shrugged. "I'm in for the night," she remarked as she walked away. 


	6. Greeting Mike and Stella

The next morning...  
  
Caitlin woke up still half asleep. She walked into the small kitchen in the honeymoon suite where Natsu, Boss, and Howdy were. She joined them at the table where they were eating breakfast.  
Natsu looked up at Caitlin and remarked, "CC, you better not be that tired tomorrow!"  
Caitlin smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I'll get proper rest tonight."  
Boss nodded as he got up from the table. "Well, I'm gonna see who all else are already here," he announced. "C'mon, Howdy, let's go see."  
Boss and Howdy walked out of the honeymoon suite and into the hallway. They went down the many hallways and stairways to find other Ham- Hams that had come. After a minute, Boss stopped Howdy when he felt something...  
"Howdy, they actually came," Boss whispered.  
"Who?!" Howdy inquired.  
"The Bad Hams! I can sense they're here... Howdy, when we see one of them, be kind and courteous and yada yada yada."  
"Okay, okay!"  
Just then, Mike and Stella walked down the same hallway. They, too, stopped when they saw the two Ham-Hams. Mike was wearing a black tuxedo, and Stella was wearing a black dress.  
"Hashaa," Mike remarked.  
Boss nodded. "Hi," he mumbled.  
Stella rolled her eyes and started humming the song, "My Love is Like...Wo." "My love is like...wo. My kiss is like...wo. My touch is like...wo," she said under her breath.  
Howdy nodded. "Right...," he replied.  
"So...who all is here already?" Mike inquired.  
Boss looked at Howdy and shrugged. "We were just going to check," he responded.  
Stella nodded. "Like, yea," she remarked.  
Boss bent over to Howdy's ear and whispered, "They're dressed like this is a funeral!"  
"I just noticed that..."  
"I noticed it when I saw them."  
"...Hah."  
"So...," Mike muttered. "You actually found someone who will put up with your B.S., Mr. Ham-Ham Leader? Wow, I'm VERY impressed."  
Boss raised his eyebrow. "I'm surprised you found someone who would put up with your little punk-ass attitude, aren't you, Mr. Bad Ham Dictator? I'm SO impressed."  
"Me? Have a little punk-ass attitude? First off, my attitude is not _little_. Second off, I'm not much of a punk. You're the one with the attitude problem." Mike rolled his eyes with a smug smirk on his face as he and Stella walked away.  
Boss flared his nostrils as he cracked his knuckles. Howdy grabbed Boss's lower arm and whispered, "Boss Man, let it go. Don't pay any attention to that guy."  
Boss sighed. "You're right. Let's go."  
Meanwhile, Caitlin and Natsu were walking around the chapel. It was a nice, cozy chapel decorated in winter white. Caitlin and Natsu walked out of the chapel after making sure everything looked good.  
"Wow, this is a nice place, no?" Caitlin inquired as they stepped out of the chapel into the winter morning. It was snowing lightly, and the chapel was right next door to the Winter Wonderland Inn.  
Natsu nodded. "Yeah, it really is," she responded. "I'm so nervous..."  
"Me, too."  
"I hope nothing goes wrong, as it usually does..."  
"Well, for all we know, something MIGHT go wrong."  
"...Very positive of you to say that."  
"Why thank you." Caitlin shrugged. "Let's just say we HOPE something doesn't go wrong."  
Natsu nodded again. "Yeah, let's hope."  
Caitlin nodded also. "Let's go see who all's here now." 


	7. The Bachelorettes' Boxer Raid!

A/N: Akay, y'all, I KNOW you've been wondering, "Who all's invited?" Well, problem is...there's a lot of people who want to be in the wedding, but I can't quite fit everyone in. I want to, but if I do, there'll be more people than I can fit in, so I'm only gonna mention the girls who were in the Christmas fic for a few parts. (Kayla, Megan, Heather, and Lila.) Sorry if you wanted to be in this, I really wish I could have everyone in it, but I can't because everyone would be all confused and I prolly would forget someone out of all my stupidness. Thanks!  
  
Even later...  
  
"Wow, this day has gone by quickly," Caitlin remarked as she and Natsu walked toward their suite. Boss and Howdy were off somewhere, but they didn't know where. The two opened the door of their suite to see that the lights were out. Caitlin and Natsu walked inside the suite, and suddenly the lights turned on.  
"SURPRISE!" Kayla, Heather, Megan, and Lila shouted as they jumped up from behind the couch of the honeymoon suite.  
Caitlin and Natsu jumped. "What? Surprise?"  
"I LIKE PARTIES!" Caitlin shouted. "...Why are we having a party?"  
"It's y'all's bachelorette party before y'all marry Boss and Howdy tomorrow!" Kayla responded as she and the three other girls walked over to Caitlin and Natsu.  
"Awesome," Natsu replied. "So...how did you get in here without us?"  
"Boss and Howdy let us in," Heather answered.  
"We TRIED to get a male stripper, but he never did come," Lila said.  
"I'm GLAD he didn't come," Megan muttered.  
"Aw, he didn't come for a bachelorette party? Damn," Caitlin mumbled.  
"A bachelorette party without ME??? Come on! You have to know better than that!" a voice shouted from the doorway.  
The six girls turned around toward the door. Stella stood there with a playful smile on her face. "And you DON'T have a male stripper? Aw, that would've been fun."  
"Yeah, come join us, Stellsys," Caitlin said as she walked over. "You prolly know some things we could do."  
"Like what? Run out into the night wearing only cream cheese?" Natsu inquired.  
"...That would be fun, but no." Stella winked. "BOXER RAID!"  
"...What?" the six other girl hams muttered.  
"...You don't know? You know, like a panty raid, but instead a boxer raid." Stella shrugged. "I did that once at the Place, but the Numbers gained on me... Mike didn't know what was going on until he saw me clinging onto his silky boxers. His reaction was funny..."  
"HAHA, SILKY!" Caitlin laughed. "That'd be fun! Anyone wanna do it to have some fun?"  
"Sure," Natsu responded.  
"I'll do it definitely," Kayla answered with a wink.  
"Yee, sure," Lila said.  
"Okay, sounds funky but fun," Heather replied.  
"...I'm not too caught up with the idea...," Megan muttered.  
"C'mon, Megs! You know you wanna do it...," Caitlin persuaded.  
"...That sounds wrong...," Megan said. "But I guess we could do it. If you are doing it, I'll do it, too."  
"Yay! This is going to be fun to have someone to help ya make it work," Stella remarked.  
"Let's do it!" Caitlin shouted.  
"YEAH!" the girl hams yelled.  
Meanwhile, Boss and Howdy were hiding inside one of the bedrooms. They both had their ears pressed up against the door, and they were looking back and forth at each other. When they heard the girl hams waltz out the door, Boss asked, "Do you figure they're actually gonna do that?"  
"Yeah, I suppose," Howdy responded. "What should we do? They're gonna raid all of the guys' rooms... They're gonna raid our boxers, too! Damn, I only brought two pairs...my green ones with the four leaf clovers and the red ones with the stripes on them."  
"...Did I even need to know what they were?"  
"Well, how many did YOU bring, and what do they have on them?"  
"Four. One of them are black with flames, another one is just black, one pair is just gold, and my last pair has...uh..."  
"What?"  
"...My last pair has...it has...naked girls on them."  
"...AWESOME! Where'd you get them?"  
"...I didn't get them. They were my dad's."  
"...MORE AWESOME!"  
Meanwhile, the seven girl hams were walking down the hallway. Stella stopped in front of a door and inquired Caitlin, "Who's room is this?"  
"Hamtaro's."  
Stella laughed and whispered, "Who dares to cross the line into his room?"  
Caitlin pushed forward Kayla. Kayla looked around and muttered, "Okay, okay..." She walked toward the door and threw it open. Kayla ran in and opened up Hamtaro's drawers. Hamtaro yawned as he rolled onto his stomach in his bed. Kayla yanked all of his boxers out of his drawers and threw them across the room. Hamtaro didn't wake. Kayla then ran out.  
"Good job, KK," Caitlin whispered as they walked to the next room. "This is Oxnard's room."  
"I'll go in," Lila said as she ran into Oxnard's room. Oxnard was half asleep and he was mumbling stuff that was unclear. Lila pulled out his drawers and threw his boxers across the room. She then ran out.  
"HAHA, I LIKE!" Lila whispered.  
"The next room's Cappy's," Caitlin remarked.  
"I'll go in," Megan volunteered as she entered. When she entered, though, Cappy wasn't asleep, and Cappy asked, "Megan, what are you doing?"  
"BOXER RAID!" Megan shouted as she wrenched open Cappy's drawers and tossed his boxers around the room like confetti. She then ran out with Cappy screaming, "MAD GIRLS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Next room's Jingle's," Caitlin said.  
"I'll go in!" Heather volunteered as she ran into Jingle's room. Jingle was also not asleep and he inquired, "Heather?"  
Heather laughed evilly as she opened his drawers and threw his boxers around the room. Jingle shouted at her as she ran out of the room. 


	8. Mystic Wonders

Meanwhile, while the seven girl hams were on their boxer raid, Boss and Howdy stayed in the honeymoon suite snooping through Caitlin and Natsu's stuff. Boss was preoccupied with the thought of what a box of tampons were used for as Howdy observed the package of pads and wondered what their use was.  
"Girl stuff is the most interesting, isn't it?" Howdy inquired.  
Boss nodded. "Look at what I found on the inside of this box with all these things! It's a sex guide it looks like."  
Howdy looked over at it. "It's instructions on how to put in one of those things."  
"Ow, how could you?"  
"...Don't know." Howdy shrugged. "Girls are the most interesting beings."  
"Very interesting beings, they are." Boss looked inside the box of tampons. "What are these things?"  
"I think they're those things that girls use to keep from bleeding."  
"...Bleeding? Girls bleed _there_? Ow, isn't that painful?"  
"Don't know. I think it's something called a 'time of the month', or that's what I hear it's called. I think they just bleed and PMS."  
"PMS? Is that why CC's so bitchy sometimes?"  
"Yeah. I suppose all girls do it. I'm glad we don't do that."  
"True." Boss looked at the box. "The box says these stick things are called tampons. Most corniest name, is it not?"  
"Haha, sounds like pompoms!"  
Boss pulled out one of the tampons and studied it for a moment. "What goes in?"  
"Don't know, open the damn thing!"  
Boss shrugged and tore off the plastic package. He studied the applicator and muttered, "What the crap?" He pushed on the stick and watched as the cotton from the inside come out. Boss nodded and said, "Whoa, that's awesome! How did they get it to do that? Whoa..."  
Suddenly there was a loud popping noise along with smog that filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Celena and Lucky stood on top of the couch looking over at Boss and Howdy. Celena spun her trident as she walked over to Boss. "You studying on how to use a tampon? Man, that's pitiful..."  
Boss shrugged. "I was looking through CC's stuff and I saw a whole box full of them! What is it used for?"  
Celena glanced over at Lucky and then glanced back at Boss as she burst into laughter. "OH! Mortal boys are SO funny!!!" she laughed. "They don't know what they're used for!!! Ha ha HA!!!"  
"...I won't even mention it to you again, Celena," Boss muttered as he shoved the tampon, the applicator, the plastic package, and the instructions back into the box and tossed it across the room.  
At that moment, Caitlin, Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Stella, Heather, and Lila came running into the suite and closed the door shut behind them. They leaned up against it and breathed heavily.  
"I told you to not go into Number 1's room...," Stella muttered as she walked away from the door.  
"Yeah, SURE you did," Caitlin retorted. "You were the one who insisted on it!"  
"...Okay, so maybe I did."  
Celena and Lucky walked over to the seven girl hams. Lucky said, "You're having a bachelorette party? Awesome! But you don't have a male stripper..."  
"That's the only bummer," Stella responded. "Otherwise, it'd be perfect. We just got back from a boxer raid."  
"And Boss just got finished looking at a box of tampons," Celena announced.  
Caitlin glanced around uneasily and glared at Boss. "Boss!"  
Boss shrugged. "Celena won't tell me what they're used for."  
Caitlin shook her head and muttered, "You're not meant to know yet."  
Lucky shrugged. "Let's get this party started and do some dares!"  
"Yeah!" the girl hams shouted as they ran over to the middle of the living room in the suite and sat down on the two couches. Boss and Howdy shrugged as they sat on the love seat.  
Celena smiled and inquired Lucky, "How about the guys be our bachelor servers?"  
Lucky nodded. She pointed toward Boss and Howdy and announced, "Boss and Howdy are our bachelor servers of the night!"  
Boss looked over at Howdy and groaned. "WHY?"  
"Because you're bachelors and we're bachelorettes and there's more of us."  
Boss groaned. "Okay, whatever, just as long as CC gives me a back rub."


	9. Dare to Do

"Done," Lucky replied as she stood up. "Everyone, let's start our 'Dare to Do' game! Guys are included, nudge nudge, wink wink." She flashed her turquoise eyes. "Celly, you wanna go first?"  
Celena jumped up. "Sure!" she replied. Celena turned toward Natsu and inquired, "Natsu, you up for my dare?"  
"...Okay..."  
"I dare you to lick underneath a chair!"  
Natsu glanced around and groaned as she walked over to a chair. She licked the bottom side of it and returned to the couch as everyone laughed at her. Natsu said, "Megan, you game?"  
Megan nodded.  
"Stand on your head and sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'."  
Megan shrugged as she stood on her head. She began singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', but she only got half way done and fell back onto her back. "Ow..." She got up and asked, "Kayla, you want my dare?"  
"Sure, dudette," Kayla responded.  
"Wear a pair of Howdy's boxers and do a handstand in them."  
Howdy muttered curses under his breath as he pulled out his green boxers with the four leaf clovers and handed them to Kayla. Kayla groaned as she stepped into them and started doing a handstand. She WAS doing a handstand, but she fell and landed on her head and then onto her back. Everyone laughed at her as she took off the boxers, gave them back to Howdy, and said, "Lucky, you ready?"  
"Yup, ready."  
"Make me a black shawl."  
Lucky grumbled as she pulled out her wand and spun it around a few times while mumbling things under her breath. After a big poof, a black, silky, shiny shawl appeared. Kayla excitedly took it and hugged it. "Thank yous."  
Lucky nodded. She turned toward Caitlin and said, "Caitlin, I got a good dare for you."  
Caitlin responded, "I'm on it!"  
"Go look in Boss's boxers' drawer and bring back the ones on the bottom."  
"...Okay," Caitlin said as she entered one of the bedrooms. She opened the drawer and looked at the fourth pair of boxers. Her jaw dropped as she screamed, "OH MY GOD!"  
"What???" the girl hams shouted.  
Boss turned as red as a turnip as he whispered to Howdy, "Oh, crap..."  
Caitlin ran back into the living room with a pair of boxers with naked girls on them. She raised them in the air and screamed, "LOOK! LOOK AT THEM! NASTY! BOSS, YOU **ARE** A PERV!"  
"...They're not mine, they're my father's." Boss shrugged. "I personally like them. Howdy does, too."  
Howdy nodded. "Yeah."  
Caitlin shook her head as she sat back down on the couch. She tossed the pair of boxers onto the coffee table and whispered, "Lucky, did you know he had these?"  
"Of course," Lucky replied.  
Caitlin sighed as she said, "Stella, you want the dare I've got lined up for you?"  
"Sure."  
"Put cream cheese on as the only thing covering you and run through the hallway."  
"Okay!" Stella replied as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out cream cheese and shouted, "Okay, y'all, don't look until I tell you it's alright."  
A few minutes later, Stella ran back into the living room with only cream cheese on. She shouted, "Okay, let's go prance through the hallway!"  
The girl hams and the two guys walked out of the suite and into the hallway. Stella pranced down the hallway in her cream cheese with the group following behind her. No one was in the hallway, or at least they thought...  
Stella, in all her cream cheese gloryness, slammed right into Mike. The cream cheese went everywhere, on Mike, on the ground, on the walls, and even on the ceiling, and there was barely any left on Stella. She blushed and whispered, "Damn."  
Mike looked bewildered as he looked at the cream cheese everywhere. He then looked at Stella and whispered, "Damn is right..." He stood up and helped her up. "If my advice will give this place a more family oriented environment, Stella, go put something on."  
Stella looked down at herself. "Uh, I can explain the cream cheese... CC and Natsu's having a bachelorette party, and I went... Wanna come and join the few guys that are there?"  
Mike nodded. "I just wanna see the gals. ...There ISN'T a male stripper, right?"  
Stella nodded. "No male stripper."  
Mike sighed with relief. "Good, then sure I'll go."  
Once the group got back to the suite and Stella washed off all the cream cheese (There was some delay since they couldn't find her for a while, and no one could find Mike either.), the group sat back down in the living room again. Stella turned toward Heather and said, "Want my dare, Heather?"  
Heather nodded. "Sure, as long as there's no cream cheese involved."  
"I dare you to spin in a spinny chair until you get dizzy and then do a headstand."  
Heather nodded again as she walked over to a spinny chair and sat down in it. Caitlin and Stella stood up and spun the chair. They spun it until Heather flew out and landed on the ground. Caitlin and Stella helped her onto her head and then stepped back. Heather kicked around in the air and finally fell forward. She stood up but needed Caitlin and Stella to help her back to the couch she was so dizzy.  
Once Heather was able to talk again, she said, "Lila, I've got a dare."  
"Pokay," Lila responded.  
"Hang upside down from the fan on the ceiling light and have someone turn it on and hold on as long as you can."  
"Yay, that sounds FUN!" Lila shouted as she jumped up on the coffee table and held onto the fan. She hung upside down and shouted, "Turn it on!"  
Caitlin ran over to the switch and turned on the fan. Lila spun around and around and around and around... Suddenly she let go and there was a loud crashing noise. Lila had landed on the floor, and she jumped up and shouted, "YEE, THAT WAS FUN!"  
Lila walked back over to the table. She looked over at Celena and inquired, "Celly, you ready for the greatest dare that you've ever done?"  
"You bet!" Celena replied.  
"Lick Boss's leg."  
Celena screamed as Boss jumped up and shouted, "She can't do that! I won't..."  
"Oh, just shut up and let her do it," Mike retorted as he leaned back into the love seat.  
Howdy laughed with his strong Southern accent. "The ham gal Boss now hates has to lick his leg! Ha ha HA!"  
Celena grumbled and muttered, "But...but...ah, shucks!" She kneeled down in front of Boss and stuck out her tongue. Celena licked his leg slowly, and once she got done, she fell back and screamed, "NASTY!!!"  
Everyone was laughing. Even Caitlin was.  
Caitlin looked around and whispered, "Oh, this is gonna be a fun party tonight." 


	10. Telling Celly and LE

A/N: Before I get started on the next part, I need to explain something. Because of the back-achinglyness of writing two weddings and writing practically the same thing twice and then having to read the same thing more than once in one fic (which is truly boring, I know), I'm only gonna write the part about Boss's and my wedding. The ceremony is in the evening, and the reception is in the night. I know I've needed to do a load of adjustments, so thanks for bearing with me!  
  
The next day...  
  
"I'm not sure if I wanna do this, Natsu... It's so stressful... Was it so stressful for you?" Caitlin looked up as Natsu, Celena, and Lucky helped her get ready for her wedding.  
Natsu shook her head. "It was really fun once you got out there. Howdy looked so good in his tux... His boutonniere was crooked, though, and I was looking at that practically the whole time because it stuck out like a green thumb, and he was wearing his apron with his tux! That was so cute!"  
"Boss is wearing his helmet," Caitlin remarked. "Yeah... I can't wait really, I'm so nervous..."  
"Aw, don't be nervous one bit," Celena replied as she adjusted the veil that Caitlin was wearing. "It's just a ceremony."  
"I know, but..." Caitlin sighed. "I don't know. I guess."  
"I guess they're doing a First Look wedding since you didn't see Boss this morning after Natsu's wedding or today," Lucky acknowledged.  
"Yeah, I think it is," Caitlin whispered. "I just didn't get to talk to him about it. Sigh... I wish I could have. What if he doesn't like the way I have my wedding dress or veil or jewelry or something of the sort?"  
"Don't worry, CC, we're gonna make you look all so pretty so when he sees you, he'll barely be able to stand in place at the altar he'll want to hold you in his arms close to him so badly."  
"Awww, thanks, L.E.... That's so sweet."  
"Where are you gonna go for your honeymoon, CC?" Natsu inquired. "Maybe Howdy and I and you and Boss could go on a trip together."  
"That'd be fun. I don't know where we're going."  
"Hmm... I don't know where we'd go either. Oh well, we'll figure it out."  
Caitlin nodded. She carefully walked over to a table and picked up the sapphire necklace Boss had given her for Christmas and put it on. Caitlin whispered, "Oh, I'm so nervous..."  
"Don't forget the rose they wanted you to bring out," Celena said as she picked up a red rose from the table. "I wonder what kind of thing they're gonna do with a rose? Boss has to hold one too, I guess."  
"Yeah, we talked to the minister last night about the service, and he mentioned something with a single red rose that both of us needs for the ceremony. Oooh, I SO cannot WAIT!!!"  
Lucky smiled as she whispered, "Oooh, love is in the air this winter instead of spring."  
"Someone told me all of the Numbers are gonna be at this ceremony. They weren't all there for the morning ceremony for Natsu and Howdy," Celena said. "I hope they're not up to anything."  
Caitlin sighed as she looked up at Natsu, Celena, and Lucky. "Natsu. Celly. L.E. I want to admit something. The Bad Hams most likely won't do anything because...because..."  
"'Cause what?" Celena pushed.  
"Well, guys, don't tell ANYONE about this, but...me...I'm also...a..."  
"Ceremony's 'bout to start!" a hamster shouted from the doorway.  
Celena turned toward the door. "Looks like you'll have to tell us later."  
Caitlin nodded as she breathed heavily. "Yes, Celly, I'll have to tell you later." She fiddled with her single red rose and told Natsu, "You're the Flower Girl, so go on."  
Natsu nodded as she picked up her basket of red rose petals. She smiled brightly and said right before she went out the door, "Good luck, CC!"  
Caitlin smiled as she watched her best friend walk out the door. Caitlin looked up at Celena and Lucky and whispered, "Truly, I didn't really want anyone else other than you two to know my deepest, darkest, most dangerous secret."  
Celena looked up at Lucky and then back at Caitlin. "What is it, hun?"  
"Celena. Lucky. I'm also a Bad Ham." Caitlin voice was faint and quick.  
Celena and Lucky looked at each other as their jaws dropped. Lucky, despite pretty much always looking happy, looked upset while Celena, in spite of her enormous courage, looked frightened. Celena grabbed Caitlin by the shoulders and whispered, "What the hell are you doing fooling around with the Bad Hams? You're getting married to your perfect match, a Ham- Ham, and you're also a part of the Bad Hams? That's just outrageous, is it not, Lucks?"  
"Somewhat, but..." Lucky sighed. "This is hard to grasp... You mean you joined them voluntarily?"  
"I didn't join voluntarily, Lucky," Caitlin whispered. "I was forced to join them before the Ham-Hams ever had problems with them. It's too much of a long story, and I don't have time to explain it now."  
"Time for the ceremony to start, Miss Montgomery!" a hamster shouted from the doorway. "Take your time!"  
Caitlin sighed as she smiled. "Let's just forget about it for now. Don't say anything to anyone else about it, alright? Now let's go." 


	11. The Wedding Ceremony

Caitlin looked down at her single rose as Celena and Lucky followed her outside into the hallway. They walked to where the chapel was. Caitlin took a deep breath before she walked into the chapel, when "Here Comes the Bride" started playing from a piano. Celena and Lucky were right behind her.  
Caitlin looked up toward the altar where the minister was with Boss standing on his right. Boss had a big grin on his face that said, "That's definitely my ham gal." Celena was displaying her trident as she flapped her wings and flipped her hair, but no one was watching her. Everyone's attention was on Caitlin who was now glowing with sparkly stars around her, thanks to a special effect Lucky was making. Boss's baby blue eyes were sparkling with love and desire as Caitlin made her way to the altar. Celena and Lucky stopped where the aisles stopped and sat down in the front aisle. Caitlin stood to the left of the minister as she looked into Boss's baby blue eyes with her sapphire blue eyes.  
The minister watched the couple as he said, "You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love.  
"What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined for life, to strengthen each other in all labor, to rest on each other in sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain, to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories at the moment of the last parting?  
"I should like at this time try to speak of some of the things which many of us wish for the both of you. We wish for you a home, not a place of stone and wood, but an island of peace, a place from which you will receive strength and support that stays and carries with you throughout your daily lives. We hope that your home encompasses the beauty of nature, that has within it the elements of simplicity, beauty, silence, and color, in concordance with your dreams and aspirations. We wish for you a home of books, poetry, and music, a home with all the things which represent the highest of both men and women.  
"Marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully, and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Marriage is a gift of God, given to comfort the sorrow of life and magnify the joys. Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasures in other people's sins but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end.  
"Marriage is the clasping of hands, the blending of hearts, the union of two lives as one. Your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the state nor by the words of the minister, but by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God.  
"It should never be said of either of you that you show more concern for a friend than you do for each other. More kindness, gentleness, and concern needs to be shown in the privacy of your own home than anywhere else. Indeed, your home should be a haven from all the confusion and craziness the world will create. And faithfulness to each other in every way is the primary ingredient that will keep all those aforementioned virtues in order and produce the joy you seek at this altar.  
"May this man and this woman be a blessing and comfort to each other, sharers of each their dreams, consoler to each others sorrows, helpers to each other in all life's vicissitudes. May they encourage each other in whatever they set out to achieve. May they trust each other, trust life, and be unafraid. May they love each other and offer love and support to those around them.  
"May your marriage bring you all of the exquisite excitement a marriage should bring. And may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding.  
"Marriage is not only a commitment between lovers, it is also an agreement between two friends. Allow each other time to be an individual, respect each other's wishes as well as their dreams.  
"Boss and Caitlin, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing is harder than living them day after day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and decided again tomorrow, and tomorrow after that and the tomorrow after that.  
"Marriage is for more than an exchange of vows. It is the foundation of the family, mankind's basic unit of society, the hope of the world, and the strength of our country. It is the relationship between ourselves and the generations to follow.  
"A marriage which really works is one which works for others. Marriage has both a private face and a public importance. If we solved all our economic problems and failed to build loving families, it would profit us nothing, because the family is the place where the future is created good and full of love—or deformed.  
"Those who are married live happily ever after the wedding day if they persevere in the real adventure which is the royal task of creating each other and creating a more loving world. This is true of every man and every woman undertaking marriage.  
"Boss and Caitlin, you are about to make promises to one another. Today, these vows are beautiful words representing even more beautiful intentions. But you will find that as you live these vows over the years, investing your time and your love and your commitment to one another, the happy times of your life will be twice as joyous because there will be someone to share those joys with. And when life gets tough, it will only be half as bad because there will be someone by your side to help carry the burden. For those times when life presents all of us with challenges, I would like to offer you the serenity prayer to remember: God grant me the serenity to accept the things that I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.  
"Caitlin, please face Boss and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."  
Caitlin continued facing Boss as she held his paws in her paws with his palms up. She smiled as the minister began talking again.  
"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.  
"These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.  
"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he, too, feels his child stir within you.  
"These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.  
"These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.  
"These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.  
"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.  
"These are the hands that will comfort you in illness and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.  
"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."  
The minister then turned toward Boss. "Boss, please hold Caitlin's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you."  
Boss nodded as he held Caitlin's paws with her palms up.  
"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young, and carefree that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.  
"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.  
"These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.  
"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.  
"These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick or console you when you are grieving.  
"They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.  
"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.  
"These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."  
The minister looked around the chapel. "Let's bow our heads and pray." He then began praying: "God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Boss and Caitlin see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen."  
The minister looked back at Boss and Caitlin and continued. "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands."  
Caitlin joined her soft paws with Boss's strong and at the same time gentle paws.  
The minister turned toward Boss. "Boss, do you take Caitlin to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"  
Boss whispered with a joyful grin, "I do."  
The minister then turned toward Caitlin. "Caitlin, do you take Boss to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"  
Caitlin looked into Boss's baby blue eyes as she whispered, "I do."  
The minister then continued on talking. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other.  
"You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman, the title of 'husband' and 'wife.' For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose.  
"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing: It meant the words 'I love you.' So it is appropriate that for your first gift—as husband and wife—that gift would be a single rose.  
"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."  
Caitlin lifted up her rose and gave it to Boss. Boss handed Caitlin his red rose.  
"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose, and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life—one I hope you always remember—the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.  
"Boss and Caitlin, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage and a recommitment that this will be a marriage based upon love.  
"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words.  
"That rose says the words: 'I still love you.' The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.  
"Boss and Caitlin, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."  
The minister took a breath before continuing. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Boss and Caitlin have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Boss and Caitlin, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."  
The ring bearer walked over with the two rings on the fancy ring pillow: one for Boss, one for Caitlin. Boss's was a simple golden ring just like his love is how Caitlin described his ring. Caitlin's was a golden ring with a large sapphire surrounded with tiny diamonds just like her beautiful sapphire colored eyes is how Boss described the ring. Boss took the ring for Caitlin into his paws. He took a deep breath before saying anything.  
"Caitlin, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."  
Boss took Caitlin's left paw into his paw that wasn't holding the ring gently. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger as he smiled brightly. Caitlin smiled joyfully as she took the ring for Boss into her paws. She, too, took a deep breath before talking.  
"Boss, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."  
She carefully took his strong left paw into her paws gently as she slipped the ring onto his ring finger. The couple then looked into each other's eyes.  
The minister displayed a bright smile on his face as he continued. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love, and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder." The minister then looked up at Boss. "Boss, you may kiss your bride!" 


	12. The Reception

Boss smiled as he kissed Caitlin. The newlyweds could see a few flashes from a few cameras and a large applause from the rest of the chapel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Celena wiping the tears of joy from her face as Lucky applauded loudly. Natsu, Kayla, Megan, Heather, and Lila were throwing rose petals into the large aisle. Caitlin could also see Mike, Stella, Becky, Roger, and the Numbers watching from the back of the chapel. Stella was applauding loudly with Becky, Roger was adjusting his bow tie, and Caitlin almost thought she saw a flash of anger and envy in Mike's eyes. She shrugged it off as Boss shouted, "Let's go to the reception! I'm starving, y'all!"  
Boss looked at Caitlin as he whispered, "Well, let's go!" He easily swept her off her feet and held her in his arms as he walked down the aisle. The five girl hams kept throwing the rose petals as they chased after the newlyweds. Howdy caught up with Natsu, and he also swept her off her feet, but not as easily since he wasn't as strong. Everyone walked out of the chapel as they walked next door to the reception area.  
Once inside the reception area, everyone got themselves seated. Boss and Caitlin sat at a table with Natsu, Howdy, Celena, and Lucky. There were different buffet tables, so everyone just automatically started serving themselves. Once everyone started and after everyone was sitting again and it was quiet, Boss stood up with his wine glass raised and shouted, "To the future!"  
"To the future!" everyone shouted in unison as they clanked their wine glasses against the others at their tables and drank the wine. Boss sat back down and remarked, "It went fairly well, did it not? The wedding?"  
Celena set down her wine glass and happily replied, "It went perfectly! I was impressed that you could stand still considering how beautiful we made your wife. We helped, so give us half of the credit!!!"  
Boss smiled. "Yeah, Celly, you aren't that bad. But I didn't notice you and L.E. were walking down the aisle with CC until you sat down thanks to the creak the bench thing made when you sat down, otherwise I wouldn't have known."  
Celena blushed violently. "I was putting up a spectacular show, but no one was watching me!"  
"No one was supposed to watch you anyway. They were supposed to watch CC," Lucky responded.  
"...Oh."  
"Y'all's wedding went good, too," Caitlin said as she looked over at Natsu and Howdy.  
Natsu nodded. "I was pleased that Howdy didn't make up some joke like he always does. It surprised me."  
Howdy blushed. "Natsu told me when I made my random jokes that it was cute."  
"Oh no, he's gonna make more corny jokes," Boss joked.  
"Hehe," Caitlin whispered.  
"What about our dear first dance?" Celena inquired the two newlyweds as she stood up. "We've got to do the first dance!"  
"First dance?" Caitlin muttered as Celena and Lucky pulled the two couples up out of their chairs.  
"Of course. You just dance," Lucky answered. "It's fairly easy."  
"What are we dancing to?" Natsu asked.  
"'I WANT YOU SO BAD' BY EAMON!" Caitlin shouted. "LET'S PLAY THAT!"  
From another table, Mike stood up with a smile on his face (considering that's one of his favorite songs) and responded, "She knows what's good, now do what she said!"  
Celena and Lucky glanced at each other. They made a huge stereo appear out of the blue and inside it an Eamon CD. Celena put it on "I Want You So Bad" and shouted, "DANCE!"  
Boss and Caitlin danced slowly to the soft and flowing beat of the song. Natsu and Howdy did, too. Celena tried to break dance with fast moves, but it didn't quite go with the song, so she danced behind Boss and Caitlin. Lucky made special effects with her wand so it looked like there were shooting stars circling around the newlyweds.  
When the song finished and they stopped dancing, everyone applauded. The newlyweds, Celena, and Lucky sat back down at their table.  
Caitlin stood up after a few minutes and said, "Boss, we gotta greet everyone and make our rounds."  
Boss nodded as he, too, stood up. Natsu and Howdy stood up also.  
"How 'bout we split up so we can cover more ground?" Howdy suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Boss responded as the newlyweds split up.  
Caitlin eventually made her way over to where the Bad Hams were. She walked over to Mike. He glanced up at her and whispered, "Cait, I gotta talk to you."  
"'Bout what?" Caitlin inquired.  
"Why the hell did you marry him? You could've left him at the altar. You could've ran out. Quick, it's not too late. You can announce that you're leaving him right now."  
"Why do you not want me to marry him, to be with him always?"  
"Because! He's a Ham-Ham, you're a double agent, and I said so!"  
"Well, sorry to break it to ya, _Master Mike_, I don't care. I love him, and you can just get over it."  
Mike stood up and grabbed Caitlin by the shoulders while shaking her. "What has he put into your little, non-existent MIND??? You're practically acting just like the guy!"  
"Do I look like I care?"  
"You should." Mike let go of her shoulders and sat back down. "I'm telling you to leave him NOW. You're a double agent of mine, and you're SUPPOSED to do what I tell you. You're disobeying me."  
"Disobeying? You mean you EXPECT me to OBEY you?"  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
"Well, YEAH."  
"Just go. I don't wanna make a scene of myself. Go!"  
Caitlin shrugged as she walked away. Boss walked up to her and whispered, "What's his problem?"  
"Nothing...," Caitlin lied as she leaned up against him. "He's just being himself...as usual."  
Boss wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "If you have any problems with anyone, CC, just tell me." He smiled as they walked back toward their table. 


	13. Future Plans

The night went rather quickly. Things passed as quickly as they came, and a lot of the guests left the Winter Wonderland Inn that night after the reception was over. Before Caitlin knew it, she was back in the honeymoon suite with Boss, Natsu, Howdy, Celena, and Lucky. Celena and Lucky were helping Caitlin take everything off from the wedding. Boss and Caitlin had their two red roses in a pot on the nightstand in the bedroom they were sharing in the suite. Boss was arranging them differently on the nightstand. He'd already taken off his tuxedo and was lounging back on the bed.  
Celena hung the wedding dress with the veil on a hanger as Lucky put all of the jewelry in a safe container while Caitlin slipped on a light purple nightgown. Boss spun his helmet with his paws and mumbled, "So...what's next?"  
Celena shrugged. "Whatever you both want," she responded. "Where y'all gonna go on your honeymoon? Y'all have to go somewhere warm, I'm telling you now..."  
"We can go with Natsu and Howdy somewhere," Caitlin said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah, I guess, but where?" Boss inquired as he scooted himself next to Caitlin. "I mean...where will we go?"  
"...Oh my God, I got a good idea!" Caitlin shouted.  
"What is it?" the three other hams asked in unison.  
"Isn't Hamtaro going to Grandma Willow's house with Laura next week for a whole week? How about we go?"  
"That's a great idea!" Boss replied as he jumped up. "I'll go tell Natsu and Howdy. I believe they'd like that, considering y'all haven't been there yet. It'd be PERFECT for a honeymoon. Hamtaro would be happy to take us, I would think." Boss ran out of the room to go tell Natsu and Howdy.  
"That is a good idea," Lucky mumbled. "Why didn't I think of it?"  
"'Cause good ol' CC thought of it," Celena replied as she put her arm around Caitlin's shoulders and gave her a sisterly hug. "So...you're not mad at us, are you?"  
"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" Caitlin questioned.  
"...She doesn't remember, so we won't repeat," Lucky whispered.  
Boss then came back rushing into the bedroom. "They thought it was a good idea," he said as he sat down on the bed next to Caitlin. "We'll just talk to Hamtaro, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it."  
After a while, Celena and Lucky went out of the bedroom. Boss looked over at Caitlin and whispered, "Well, CC, I guess this is the beginning of a long adventure with love." He gently kissed her on the lips as he lied back onto the pillows. Caitlin lied back with him and kissed him back on the lips. "I love you, Boss," she whispered.  
Boss smiled as he whispered, "I love you, too, Caitlin. I'll love you forever and always."  
Caitlin smiled as she snuggled against Boss's side. She gently closed her eyes with a pleasant smile, barely catching a glimpse of the proud smile on Boss's face...  
  
**THE END OF THE BEGINNING**


End file.
